


you’re tiny

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [243]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, sockathan - Freeform, trying to sleep, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sock is almost pushed out of bed.





	you’re tiny

“Jonathan, you’re taking up too much space again.” Sock groaned as he was almost pushed out of the bed, groaning. His tail was coiled, showing that his current position wasn’t the most pleasant. Demons also had to sleep when they were down in Hell, and he wanted to do that right now, more than anything. It was a work day. “Please move.”

“No, I’m too tired for that. This is way too comfy. You have enough space, you’re tiny.”

“I’m not that tiny!”

“Yes you are.”

Sock groaned.

“Please, I do not wanna fall off again, please.”

Jonathan just sighed, and then answered.

“You have wings, and can hover in the air, you’re a demon Sock. So am I, we live in Hell for Christ’s sake. If you really cared you could prevent yourself from falling. It’s not that hard.”

“But that doesn’t mean falling becomes fun. It’s annoying, and it’s cold outside of bed, and if I’m not fast enough I will hit the ground. Then it’ll hurt and I would have to get up, you would have taken up even more place than before somehow and I would be left without a bed again while you sleep tight. I have an assignment tomorrow, so, please move.”

“Why should I care,  _ Napoleon _ ?”

“Please never call me that again. And, if I don’t work, we won’t get paid.”

Jonathan sighed once again.

“Okay, fine, but only because I love you. Moving when it’s already this comfy is everything but fun, so, enjoy.”

Sock laughed.

“Thanks Jonathan, you’re the best. Time to cuddle. You wanna be the little spoon or big spoon?”

“Whatever, as long as you’re quite and I get to sleep.”

“Awe, I love you too.”

Two hours later, when both were fast asleep, Jonathan would kick Sock out of bed once, leaving him to wake up as he hit the floor. His new charge he was about to torment would find the exhausted demon more funny than annoying.


End file.
